U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,627 discloses a known connector for a coaxial cable wherein a port hole permits orientation and entry of crimping dies for crimping a center contact to a center conductor of a coaxial cable.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 576,170, filed Feb. 1, 1882, discloses a known connector of right angle shape. An open cylindrical end on a cylindrical portion of the connector allows access of a crimping die for crimping an electrical contact to a center conductor of a coaxial cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,902 discloses a known connector for a coaxial cable wherein the known connector has an open cylindrical end and a slot. A cable is inserted through the slot with an outer conductor of the cable resting on an annular shoulder and an inner conductor looped and soldered around an inner conductor of another cable.
In each of the known connectors, an open portion allows access of a tool to the interior of the connector to perform an assembly operation, for example, crimping or soldering to a center conductor of a coaxial cable. Access to the interior of the connector is limited by the size of the open portion. The size of the open portion is limited by the diameter of the connector that surrounds the open portion. The known connectors when made in a small size will have open portions that are too small to permit access of a tool for performing an assembly operation. Open portions of the known connectors are covered with disc shaped covers.